


Darkened Disney-Cinderella

by SaraQ



Series: Darkened Disney [2]
Category: Cinderella (1950)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraQ/pseuds/SaraQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every story has two sides. These are just the more sinister versions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkened Disney-Cinderella

The death of Cinderella’s mother was no accident, and her father knew it well. Cinderella was a disturbed child, that constantly switched from a normal sweet girl, to an angry violent child. She talked to herself and to other inanimate objects.  
In those days, this was though to be the result of possession, and most people like this were killed. Fearing for their daughter's life, Cinderella’s mother and father kept her hidden for the rest on the world, saying that she was constantly ill and could not go out.  
However, on this one fateful day Cinderella’s father was at work and she flew into one of her rages. Her mother was sick and in her weakened state Cinderella killed her. Her father came home to find his wife dead in a pool of blood and Cinderella chattering happily to her dolls, the bloody knife beside her. Heartbroken, but determined to protect his daughter, he covered her death up saying it was the illness that killed her. He did later find love again and married Lady Tremaine.   
Lady Tremaine and her two daughters moved in with Cinderella and her father and despite her mental state promise to protect and watch over her. However her died a short time later, ironically because of the same illness that her said killed his wife. Just before he died however, he gave his wife one last request. ‘Hide Cinderella. Don’t let them find out’  
She gave her word, and the next day she moved Cinderella up to the attic to protect her own daughters and to allow visitors over. She wanted to make the house as normal as possible, to dissuade any suspicion.   
This worked, but instead of believing that Cinderella was possesed, they believed she was being mistreated, fo the only glimpses that the got of her now, was her bruised and bloody face out the attic window. Whenever Cinderella flew into one her rages now, she beat and punch the walls and door of her room.  
As she grew up, she began talking to the mice and birds that were up in the attic, sometimes treating them like pets, and sometimes Lady Tremaine would find their severed heads as she went to clean Cinderella’s room.   
On Anastasia and Drizella( Lady Tremaine daughters) and Cinderella’s 16th year, the Kingdom held a ball and Lady Tremaine and her daughters had to attend. Cinderella could not and Lady Tremaine couldn’t leave her with someone. So she locked to attic door and left, praying that the house and Cinderella would be alright when she came back.  
Cinderella out on her mother’s old dress and glass shoes, pretending she had a fairy god mother, climbed out the window and walked to the castle. The Prince was enchanted by her beauty and insisted on dancing with her.  
Lady Tremaine was enjoying the night until she saw who was dancing with the prince. It was Cinderella. She couldn’t do any thing, but once the dance stopped and the bell tolled midnight, Cinderella fled.  
Lady Tremaine left that very moment and returned to the house. She put Cinderella back into her room and made sure to lock both door and window this time. The prince came over the next day looking for the girl who fit the shoe Cinderella had left behind in her haste. Lady Tremaine had a nasty feeling about this, but let him in all the same. Anastasia and Drizella tried the shoe on but both failed. Lady Tremaine hurried to get them out for she heard a faint banging coming from upstairs. Just as the Prince and his servants were about the leave, there came a loud crash and Cinderella came down the stairs.  
The Prince insisted that she try on the slipper. Lady Tremaine knew it would be horrible if the Prince married CInderella and so tripped his servant that held the glass slipper and it shattered on the floor. Lady Tremaine breathed a sigh of relief until CInderella brought out the other slipper and it was a perfect fit.   
Lady Tremaine watch from the window and The PRince and his new bride to be rode off towards the castle. She knew that in less than a week, either Cinderella would be dead, or the whole royal family


End file.
